New Girl In Town
by lillyroy321
Summary: Lucy is the new girl in town- and everybody in her high school knows it. But what happens when a salmon-haired boy and a blonde-haired boy enters into her life unexpectedly? Read more to find out!


High School Jitters

"Mom, I'm telling you right now, I don't want to wear that over sized coat to school today! Or any day for that matter." I muttered and sighed. My mom and I just moved into Placentia yesterday, and there was still cardboard boxes all scattered around the house, waiting to be unpacked.

"But Lucy, it looks great on you!" my mom shouted from downstairs.

That's Layla, my awesome but sometimes irritating mom. She and my dad, Jude Heartfilia, got divorced 3 months ago and we were looking for a new house ever since. My dad is not what you would call a normal dad, who makes corny jokes, cooks really bad, and love their daughters to the ends of the earth. He is the type of dad that never has time for their daughters, always putting business before family, and yelling at me and mom for us to leave him alone. I guess the final draw was when my dad tried making me marry a stupid boy who was the son of some billionaire and had tons of businesses. I mean I was just seventeen! My mom got so pissed off and she even slapped him, which was a first. She is not the type of person to get all offensive. That's another similar trait we have.

I was almost done brushing my hair and was about to go downstairs when I saw a flash of pink outside of my window. I scrunched my face up in confusion and went closer for a better look. What I saw outside almost cracked me up. A pink-haired boy with a muffler was playing tag and trying to catch a petite blue-haired girl who was laughing out loud and darting out of the way. The boy looked to be almost my age, with a well built body and a wide toothy grin on his face. The girl was about middle-school age with her long blue hair in two pigtails on each side of her face. I grinned at the sight of those two and looked at my alarm clock. I gasped and ran downstairs as fast as I could.

"Hey Lucy, why don't you-" I cut my mom off and quickly said to her while my mouth was full of French toast (I know, bad manners right?), "Swy mwam aiai gtttu gaw." I gulped my smoothie and carried my bag to the door. "Love you!" I shouted and I could hear my mom say the same thing as I shut the door behind me. I looked to see if the boy and the girl were there in front of their house but they had disappeared. I grinned to myself, still chuckling inside of how they acted like 4 year olds.

Pretty soon, I had reached Fairy Tail High, my new high school to be. When I got to the main halls, I groaned silently inside my head. There were so many students and teachers inside that they almost looked like sardines packed tightly inside a can.

I slowly maneuvered myself around the people and began to ask some girls if they knew where the office. The first girl I asked looked almost dead and when I asked she laughed and replied, "I don't even know what school I'm in, how the hell am I supposed to tell you where the office is?" The next group of girls wasn't much better. All of them had 3-inch short skirts and perfect manicured nails and were looking at me like I was dropped from the planet Mars. Safe to say, the only two words they knew how to say was, "Fuck off." I shook my head and got away, all the while muttering to myself of how they should a welcome committee at this school and how they should ban girls who only knew cuss words in their language when I suddenly bumped into someone.

"Omigosh, I'm sooo sorry- really I didn't mean to hit you! Are you okay?"

I slowly looked at the girl in front of me while I rubbed my forehead. She had light blue hair that reached a little past her shoulders and red wide-rimmed glasses. She was holding a book in her hand while she peered at my face in a worried way.

"It's ok, really I'm good," I replied. I sighed when I saw all my books and papers scattered around and gasped when I saw my watch. I only had two minutes! The girl then turned around and began to walk away, slowly at first but then picking up speed.

"Wait!" I yelled. She stiffened and raised one eyebrow at me.

"Um, can you tell me, uh where the office is?" She started smiling hesitatingly, and walked over to me and took out her hand and placed it in front of me. I looked at the hand, dangling, like a pale cold fish on a hook and slowly took it.

"Hi, I'm Levy! You're new here aren't you?" I slowly nodded my head and bit my lip. She laughed at the sight of my belongings on the floor and said, "I figured." She then bent down and began to pick the papers and books and I started helping her too. She handed me what she had collected and said, "Follow me, I know where the office." I looked at my watch, yikes only one more minute left. I started to pick up the pace and Levy smirked at me.

"S'ok, you're a newbie so you're allowed to be a few minutes late, what with getting your schedule and finding your way around. You know, I never got your name when we had that whole introduction thing.

"Lucy," I smiled, "Lucy Heartfilia."


End file.
